


This Is Our Family!

by Sara1991



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: As it would turn out, while in other worlds Kurogane & Fai both slept with random women & ended up getting them pregnant. However, because they left shortly after their one night stands they left to go to another world so they didn’t know that they had become fathers. Now Kurogane & Fai are a couple. Will they take responsibility or no? & more importantly what will they do about traveling? Oh, & Fai is no longer a vampire.PLZ NOTE THAT I DO NOT ON TSUBASA CHRONICLES OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!  I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHRACTERS I CREATE!Plz review or comment to let me know what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

Kurogane-27 x Fai-Unknown (24)

Ryou-5

Kyo-5

Mika-3

Mokona-Unknown

Syaoran-18 x Sakura-18

Yuuko-Unknown

Touya-26 x Yukito-26

Tomoyo-30

* * *

 

“Will you knock it off?!” Kurogane yelled at Fai annoyed as Fai danced around with Mokona.

“Aww…am I making my Kurger-Burger mad?” Fai asked with a smile.

“What did I tell you mage? Stop calling me that; my name is Kurogane!”

“Aww, you’d be sad if I stopped calling you your fun little nicknames and you know it.” Fai said happily.

“No I would not!” Kurogane exclaimed pissed off.

“Yes you would…especially when I call you love.” Fai said appearing next to Kurogane and gently kissed him on the cheek.

“You really are a bastard, you know that…” Kurogane said pinning Fai to a wall.

“But you love me.” Fai said with a cheeky smile.

“Shut up.” Kurogane said simply before kissing Fai hard on the lips.

“Syaoran, daddy’s kissing mommy again!” Mokona yelled out with a smile, causing Kurogane to pull away from Fai very red in the face.

“Why you little…!” Kurogane yelled pissed off as he began to chase it around.

Kurogane chased Mokona around for about fifteen minutes while Fai and Syaoran stood in the background watching them until Yuuko appeared.

“Well, well, well; chasing poor Mokona again I see.” Yuuko said looking “ashamed” at Kurogane.

“Well if he weren’t such a pain in the ass I wouldn’t have to chase him like that. Hmm…what do you want witch?” Kurogane asked noticing the look on Yuuko’s face.

“Do you still want children someday?” Yuuko asked seriously looking at Kurogane and Fai.

“Yes…why do you ask?” Fai and Kurogane asked at the same time.

“Did you find them some willing hosts?” Syaoran asked looking at Yuuko; he knew how much they wanted a family.

“No, not really…” Yuuko started.

“Then what do you want?” Kurogane asked annoyed when he seen Fai’s face…Fai wanted kids more than anything.

“Well if you’d let me speak I can tell you. Do you remember before the two of you got together…when you were “straight” and you were both having relations with random women?” Yuuko asked seriously.

“Sure…” Kurogane said folding his arms across his chest.

“Yeah, I remember.” Fai said softly.

“Well about a year and a half ago Fai you had a relationship with a girl from the world of Athens; she had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. And about a year ago Kurogane, you had a relationship with a girl from the world of Kureo; she had red hair and blue eyes. Do you remember either of them?” Yuuko asked seriously looking at the two men.

“Kind of…” “Yes…” “Why?” Kurogane and Fai answered and asked at the same time.

“Well one: they’re both dead; they were both killed by some of your enemies…that you later killed. And two: they both had children…your children.” Yuko said to Kurogane and Fai who were just standing there in shock while Syaoran just looked at them.

“Excuse us?!” Kurogane finally managed to get out while Fai fell to the ground.

“Yes, the ladies you had relations with ended up becoming pregnant and having your children.” Yuuko repeated.

“Is this some sort of joke?” Fai asked, still in shock.

“You had better not be toying with him or his emotions!” Kurogane warned.

“This is no joke; I have all three kids here with me right now. However, they are a little older then what you would think…granted that has everything to do with the time differences of the worlds. To you two, it was a year and a half ago and a year ago; but to them and their mothers it was six years ago and three years ago.” Yuuko explained.

“You said three kids?” Fai asked confused.

“Yes…if you’re interested I will tell you about them. And if you want them I can send them to you…once their payments are made. Anyways, discuss it with one another and get back to me.” Yuuko said simply as she hung up.

“Wow…you two are fathers…what are you going to do?” Syaoran asked looking at his two shocked friends.

“What do you want to do?” Kurogane asked looking at his lover.

“I want them…Kurogane, I want our kids…all three of them. Boys or girls, I want them; I want our family together.” Fai said, pretty much pleading with Kurogane.

“Fine…hey creampuff get a hold of the witch. It’s a good thing you’re no longer a vampire.” Kurogane said looking at Fai.

“Was he still a vampire when he was with that lady?” Syaoran asked curious.

“No…that was right after I was changed back into a mage.” Fai answered as they anxiously awaited Yuuko.

“Have you made a decision?” Yuuko asked right away.

“Yes, we have…” Kurogane started, but was interrupted by Fai.

“We want them; we want our children so we can be a family!” Fai exclaimed right away.

“Whoa there; ok. Well they’re napping right now; I’ll get them in a little bit. First let me tell you a little about them. First off, I just found out about them when they were sent to me anonymously. Secondly, Fai, you have two boys; five year old twins, Ryou and Kyo. And Kurogane, you have a little girl named Mika, age three. Ryou has short blonde hair and blue eyes while Kyo has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes; and Mika has red hair and red eyes. From what I gather Ryou and Kyo were treated very well and were very close to their mother. So with that being said their price, much like Sakura’s isn’t physical; their payment is their memories of their mother. As for Mika…well it seems she was pretty well abused by her mother who I guess never wanted her…never wanted kids. But anyways, she has a few bruises left here and there. Her payment is her very favorite stuffed animal that her grandmother gave her before she died. Oh and just so you are aware, once they are sent to you…as in when they reach you…they will know who you are and that you two are a couple and that being gay isn’t a sin. Am I clear?” Yuuko asked looking at the pair.

“Yes…perfectly.” Kurogane and Fai said happily.

“What does that mean for traveling?” Syaoran asked right away.

“Right…that. Well, you’ll all continue to travel for a little while longer until I feel otherwise. And then the three of you plus Mokona and the kids can settle in a world together as a family. With that said, Syaoran, you will be their uncle. And yes, I will be picking the world you will be living in. And yes, you three must stick together. And yes…it will be a safe world…possibly one you’ve already been to before…possibly not.” Yuuko explained.

“I don’t care; I’ll do anything you want. Just give us our kids.” Fai said becoming antsy and impatient.

“Ok, ok, ok…just let me go get them…” Yuuko said getting up.

“Wait…how are they getting here? Creampuff here is already here with us. Can it teleport from else ware?” Kurogane asked thinking before Yuuko disappeared.

“Don’t worry about any of that; they’ll get to you all safely. I’ll see you later; have a good day. They should be there within a few hours.” Yuuko said hanging up, pissing Kurogane off.

“God damn that witch! That didn’t tell us anything!” Kurogane exclaimed as he sat down.

“Oh Kurger-Burger…don’t be so mad; this is a good day. We’re finally going to have kids and be a big family! And even Syaoran is going to be part of it. We have some time to kill; we could have some fun. There’s a cave over there for privacy…” Fai said tracing his finger over Kurogane’s chest.

“Yeah, yeah…come on.” Kurogane said dragging Fai to the cave for some sexy time fun…


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh. Oh. Oh. OH!” Fai moaned over and over as Kurogane pounded his ass with his huge cock until the both came.

After a few minutes, they calmed down, got dressed and went back out where Syaoran was with Mokona.

“Feeling better?” Mokona asked with a huge smile.

“Shut up!” Kurogane yelled annoyed at the little rabbit like creature.

“That’s enough boys. Are you ready to meet your children?” Yuuko asked appearing out of nowhere; it was actually her…in the flesh.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t think you could leave your shop.” Kurogane said annoyed.

“Watanuki is watching the store for me for the time that I’m here; it’s perfectly fine. Besides, I have a special delivery to make.” Yuuko said looking at Kurogane and Fai.

“They’re here; where?” Fai asked excitedly.

“Just a second. Fai, meet your sons, Kyo and Ryou. Like I said earlier, Kyo has darker hair than Ryou does. Not to mention Ryou has blue eyes while Kyo has brown eyes.” Yuuko said as she brought forth a bubble like thing; it set gently on the ground and then popped.

Once the bubble popped, two boys with blond hair stood there confused.

“Kyo, Ryou, this is one of your fathers; the other one is over there.” Yuuko said calmly, placing the boys in front of Fai and pointing to Kurogane.

“Kurogane, meet your daughter Mika; she has her mother’s hair and your eyes.” Yuuko said calmly as another bubble like thing stopped in front of Kurogane and popped.

Sitting there was a very little girl with dark red hair, red eyes and a few bruises.

“Well, that’s all I’m here for. Goodbye.” Yuuko said leaving everyone to their business.

“Well hi. I’m sorry we didn’t meet before; I wish I knew about you before. But I hope we’ll be able to become close.” Fai said looking at his twins.

“Can you tell us apart?” The twins asked seriously.

“Yes I can. You’re Kyo; you have light blonde hair like me. And you’re Ryou; you have darker blonde hair like your uncle…my brother.” Fai said with a sad smile.

“Where is he?” Ryou asked curious.

“He died a long, long time ago.” Fai said calmly.

“Oh…we’re sorry.” Kyo and Ryou said at the same time.

“It’s ok; it happened forever ago. And while I miss him, he’ll always be in my heart and memories.” Fai said with a genuine smile.

“So…you must be Mika.” Kurogane said bending down in front of the young girl.

“She doesn’t talk!” Ryou called back.

“Or at least she hasn’t said a word since we’ve known her!” Kyo called as well.

“Hmmm… Will you let me pick you up?” Kurogane asked calmly looking at the small child in front of him.

She didn’t say anything; she just lifted her arms up for him.

When he picked her up, Mika made a small noise.

“Boys, that little girl is Mika; and she’s your little sister.” Fai said happily.

“We know; that witch explained it to us.” Ryou said calmly.

“Oh…” Fai said looking at Kurogane.

“Sorry…it’s just she explained a lot to us. Our mother died in a car accident…we hit our heads and we can’t quite remember her. And Mika…well she was abused and had a crap mother who hated her. You are our biological dad and he is hers. But in reality, you’re both of our dads.” Kyo explained simply.

“What’s with those things on your wrists?” Kurogane asked looking at the boys…simply because Mika isn’t talking.

“They’re watches; the witch said they would track when our birthdays and such are. So where’s our Uncle?” Ryou explained and then asked.

“Oh right. Boys, Mika, this is Syaoran; he’s your uncle. Syaoran, these are our sons, Kyo and Ryou and our daughter, Mika.” Fai said happily.

“Is he always this happy?” Kyo asked looking at Kurogane.

“Yep.” Kurogane answered.

“Now we know where we get it from…” Ryou said with a smile.

“I wonder what that means for Mika…” Mokona said looking at Mika.

“Mmmm…” Mika cried, hiding her face from Mokona.

“I’m not going to hurt you; I want to be your friend.” Mokona said happily floating close to Mika, who looked back at it.

Mika reached out for Mokona; and when she had it in her arms she squeezed it in a big hug.

“Well…she’s a hugger.” Kurogane said with a smile.

“She’s a squeezer…” Mokona said pulling away.

“Well…she’s a tough little thing isn’t she?” Fai asked looking at Mika.

“I guess so.” Kurogane said with a smile.

“It’s time to go!” Mokona said with a smile.

“Oh…ok…” Kurogane and Fai said as everyone hurried together.

“What’s going on?” Ryou and Kyo asked while Mika hid her face in Kurogane’s shoulder.

“We’re moving onto the next world. We’ll explain it when we get there.” Fai said with a smile.

“Ok…” Kyo and Ryou said at the same time as they all stood there

“Mokona Modoki ready to go!” Mokona shouted as it opened its mouth and sucked everyone up and in to head to the next world…


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s late here.” Fai said looking around.

“That or it’s always dark here…we’ve been to worlds like that before.” Kurogane said holding onto Mika, who wouldn’t stop crying.

“Mika…it’s ok. See look.” Fai said using a little bit of magic to create some light.

“That’s not going to do anything.” Kyo said right away.

“She misses her teddy bear; that witch took it from her. Something about payment.” Ryou said as they stood there

“Oh…” Kurogane said as Mika cried and cried; he did his best to calm her down, but nothing.

“Hey! You with the crying baby!” A woman called walking over.

“Sorry…I don’t mean to startle you or anything. You aren’t from around here are you?” The lady asked looking at them.

“No. We’re travelers just passing through.” Syaoran said calmly.

“You two must be a couple…” The lady said looking at Kurogane and Fai as they held the kids.

“Yes, we are; he’s mine…and all the kids are ours as well.” Fai said becoming defensive; it’s one of the first times Kurogane had seen him like this before.

“Fai, calm down; she’s not saying anything.” Kurogane said as he held Mika.

“Sorry…” Fai said looking down in shame.

“Oh don’t be. I know how it is; my partner and I raised four kids…two sons and two daughters together. Of course they’re all grown and on their own. I’m Izzy by the way; do you need a place to stay?” The lady, Izzy asked looking at the group.

“Sure…” Kurogane said looking at his daughter.

“Ok then; follow me.” Izzy said with a smile as she led the way to her place.

When they got there they discovered she lived in a duplex like house.

“Come on in. Collie, we have guests!” Izzy said politely and then called.

“Hmm…oh?” A lady, Collie asked coming out.

“Who did you find this time?” Collie asked with a smile.

“Hi, I’m Syaoran.” Syaoran said politely.

“I’m Mokona!” Mokona said happily.

“I’m Fai and these are my biological sons, Kyo and Ryou.” Fai said calmly.

“I’m Kurogane and this is my biological daughter, Mika.” Kurogane said gruffly.

“But Mika is also my daughter and Kyo and Ryou are Kurogane’s sons.” Fai said happily.

“So, you found surrogates?” Izzy asked curiously.

“Kind of…” Fai started.

“I’d rather not talk about it in front of the kids.” Kurogane said right away.

“Of course; we understand.” Collie said seriously.

Izzy was a short thin woman with long graying brown hair and brown eyes while Collie was a tall thin woman with short red hair and brown eyes.

“Please follow me and I can show you to their rooms. Would you like them all in one room? Or would you all like to be in the same room?” Izzy asked politely.

“We’d like to be in the same room.” Kurogane said very serious; he didn’t know these people.

“Ok then; follow me.” Izzy said calmly; she led them to a room with four beds and a couch.

“Some of you will have to share a bed; and unless one of you wants a separate room, one of you will have to sleep on the couch.” Collie said looking at everyone.

“It’s fine.” Fai said with a smile.

“Well, we’ll let you get situated.” Collie said heading out.

“Are you all hungry?” Izzy asked politely.

“Yes!” Kyo and Ryou spoke up right away while Mika nodded her head.

“What about you guys?” Collie asked calmly.

“Sure, we could eat.” Kurogane, Fai and Syaoran answered at once.

“Well, come out when you’re all ready.” Izzy and Collie said leaving them be.

“They seem nice.” Fai said with a smile.

“I suppose…” Kurogane sighed as he watched Mika; she was running out of energy from crying.

“I’ll take the couch.” Syaoran said right away.

“Are you sure?” Fai asked while Kurogane looked at him.

“Yeah, it’s fine. You two can share a bed and then you can figure out how they’re going to share beds…” Syaoran said looking at Kurogane and Fai.

“Ok…” Fai and Kurogane said unsure.

“Mika and I can have the bed by the wall. That witch said she falls out of bed often; so she should be by a wall and something should be blocking her from falling off. Plus, I don’t want to sleep with my brother.” Ryou explained making a face.

“Same here; I don’t want to sleep with Ryou either.” Kyo said making a face.

“Well…you two are defiantly twins.” Fai said with a smile.

“That’s fine with me.” Kurogane said calmly.

“What is that?” Kurogane asked looking at a picture in Ryou’s pocket.

“It’s just a picture the witch took of us when we all got there.” Ryou said showing Kurogane and Ryou the picture.

“Was that her teddy bear?” Fai asked looking at an old looking teddy bear with a single button eye while the other must’ve fallen off.

“Yes; she loved that thing.” Kyo said simply.

You could tell Kyo was going to be the typical older brother who butts head with everyone while Ryou was going to be the caring older brother who did his best to get along with everyone and make sure everyone is ok.

“How long ago was this?” Kurogane asked looking at the picture; Mika had a hell of a lot more bruises then than she does now.

“I don’t know…awhile ago.” Kyo said annoyed; he was hungry.

“About two weeks maybe.” Ryou said calmly.

“Two weeks? She had you for two weeks and didn’t bother telling us about you until now?” Kurogane asked annoyed and pissed off.

If the kids hadn’t been there he probably would’ve snapped; but he remained as calm as he could for them.

“Sorry.” Kyo and Ryou said at the same time.

“It’s not your fault. And it’s not your fault either sweetheart.” Fai said smiling as he looked at each one of his kids.

“Mmmm…” Mika moaned out; she was starving.

“When was the last time you ate anything?” Kurogane asked seriously.

“I don’t know.” Kyo said shrugging his shoulders.

“A few hours ago for us…as for Mika, I’m not sure; she doesn’t really eat a whole lot…I think it has something to do with her biological mother.” Ryou said calmly.

“Ok…well let’s get you all fed and then to bed.” Kurogane sighed as he picked up Mika…


	4. Chapter 4

** The Next Day: **

“So, what happened to the teddy bear in the picture that Mika’s holding?” Izzy asked as she and Collie watched Kyo, Ryou and Mika.

“It was taken before we came to live with our dads.” Ryou said calmly.

“Really? By who?” Collie asked looking at the boys while Mika finally stopped screaming long enough to take a nap on the couch.

“Not sure…some lady.” Kyo said plainly.

“All she has left is one of its blue button eyes; it fell off awhile before it was taken.” Ryou explained holding up the button.

“May I see that?” Izzy asked calmly.

“Why?” Kyo asked right away.

“I can recreate the teddy bear. It may not be the same thing, but it may help.” Izzy said calmly.

“She’s the best in town at sewing and making things like that.” Collie said as she got up.

“I also need the picture so I can see what I’m looking at.” Izzy said calmly.

“How long will it take?” Ryou asked looking at Izzy.

“A few hours…but I’ll get it done.” Izzy said with a smile.

“Ok.” Ryou said handing her the button and picture.

“Collie, can you watch the kids while I start this?” Izzy asked when Collie came back with a veggie tray.

“Sure.” Collie said as she sat down.

“Thanks.” Izzy said disappearing into a room.

Kurogane and Fai went into town to get some food and such.

“Do you think the kids are alight?” Fai asked worried.

“They’re fine…there’s nothing wrong with those people; I don’t sense anything off about them. They just seem lonely.” Kurogane said calmly.

“Are you the people staying with Izzy and Collie?” A couple asked running up to Kurogane and Fai as they carried a few bags.

“Who wants to know?” Kurogane asked looking at the two.

“Right sorry; I’m Kenda and this is my girlfriend Tesla. Izzy and Collie helped our families a lot while we were growing up.” The guy, Kenda said calmly.

“We heard a gay couple and their little kids were staying with them; we just wanted to see if it was true.” The girl, Tesla said with a smile.

“Well it’s true!” Fai said happily.

“That’s so great. They’ve been so sad ever since their kids grew up and left home. They miss having little kids. So they help out anyone that they can.” Kenda said calmly.

“It’s so great that you’ve decided to stay with them; it probably makes them so happy.” Tesla said with a smile.

“Well, we’ll let you get going; we see you have a lot of bags.” Kenda said noticing all the groceries.

“Ok!” Fai exclaimed happily.

“Bye!” The two exclaimed as they went their separate ways.

“Ok, let’s get back to the house and the kids.” Kurogane said calmly.

“Right!” Fai said happily as they started moving again.

“We’re back! Sorry we took so long; a couple called Kenda and Tesla stopped to talk to us.” Fai exclaimed and then said happily, walking in the house with Kurogane.

“I was wondering what took you two so long. All three kids are napping. I don’t know how long Mika will be though; she’s been out since you left. Follow me to the kitchen.” Collie said meeting the two and then instructed.

The three of them then put all the groceries away.

“Mmmm…” Mika moaned as she walked through the halls, rubbing her eyes.

“Mika; you’re awake!” Fai said happily as he went to pick her up; she just stared at him confused.

“Where’s Izzy?” Kurogane asked looking around.

“She’s working on a special project. But that’s all I’m going to say.” Collie said calmly.

“Hi princess; do you want your daddy? Kurogane, I think she wants you?” Fai said handing Mika over to Kurogane.

“Hi baby girl.” Kurogane said as he took Mika from Fai; she also just stared at him.

“She doesn’t talk?” Collie asked as she got Mika a snack…peaches and oranges.

“No…her mother abused her so bad that I think she’s just that traumatized.” Kurogane said calmly as Mika took and ate the peach and orange slices.

“At least she’s eating today.” Fai said as Mika continued to eat.

“Yeah…” Kurogane sighed in relief; she really didn’t eat any dinner last night.

“You two are new at this aren’t you?” Collie asked looking at Kurogane and Fai.

“Yeah, I can tell; the kids they love you and everything, but you are all so new to each other that you don’t know how to act around each other. May I give you some advice?” Collie asked after explaining.

“Sure…” Kurogane and Fai said at the same time, unsure.

“Don’t try so hard. It’s clear that you’re both biological parents to the children; you to the girl and you to the boys. But, you just got custody of them; you’re trying to please them and you don’t know how to punish them if they do something wrong. So far that hasn’t happened. But trust me when I say it most likely will. So just take it slow and figure things out.” Collie said calmly.

Fai and Kurogane just looked at each other and realized that she was right…


	5. Chapter 5

“Why do you two look so guilty?” Kurogane asked looking at Kyo and Ryou.

“Hmm?” Fai asked looking at Kurogane and then the boys while Mika sat there quietly.

“What do you mean?” Kyo asked suspiciously.

“Ok…what did you do?” Kurogane asked again.

“Nothing…I just—I…” Kyo and Ryou started to stutter until Izzy walked through the door.

“I’m back!” Izzy announced happily.

“Thank god…” Ryou breathed out.

“Bout time you got here…” Kyo muttered.

“Kyo…now you behave and apologize to Izzy.” Fai said seriously.

“Sorry.” Kyo said looking at Izzy.

“No, it’s fine; I took longer than I said I would. Mika, your big brothers gave me a very special button and a picture to work off of. Speaking of which; here…you should have this.” Izzy said handing the picture Ryou and Kyo gave her to Fai.

“Aww Kuro-Pu; look at our babies standing together!” Fai said handing Kurogane the picture.

“Where did you get this?” Kurogane asked looking at Izzy.

“From us.” Ryou said right away.

“We got it from that witch.” Kyo said calmly.

“Ok then…” Kurogane said annoyed; it was already bad enough that she held them from them for weeks. And now, come find out she’s been taking pictures of them.

“But anyways…your brothers made a very special request. You two can give it to her…it is your present to her.” Izzy said handing Ryou and Kyo the bear.

“Umm…here Mika.” Kyo and Ryou said at the same time, blushing like crazy.

You should’ve seen Mika’s eyes light up as she grabbed the bear.

She doesn’t speak, so she nodded her head in appreciation.

“You’re welcome.” Ryou said calmly.

“Yeah…you’re welcome.” Kyo said rubbing his head.

“Don’t think I didn’t think about you two as well.” Izzy said handing Ryou a stuffed dog and Kyo a stuffed dinosaur.

“Thank you.” Ryou and Kyo said at the same time holding their stuffed animals.

“Thank you.” Kurogane and Fai said at the same time stunned.

“Hey, it’s no problem; it was for the kids.” Izzy said with a smile.

“You two really love kids don’t you?” Fai asked looking at Izzy as Collie came out.

“Yeah. As I said yesterday, we have four adult children; but they’re all away.” Izzy said with a sad smile.

“We’re very proud of them; but we wished they’d come visit more.” Collie said calmly as she went to comfort her wife.

“Well anyways, it’s time for dinner; we’re having curry chicken and rice and vegetables.” Izzy said going to the kitchen.

That night everyone ate dinner really well…even Mika; she was so much happier now that she had her teddy bear back.

“It doesn’t seem like she even realizes it’s not the same bear…” Kyo said to Ryou when they were in the living room waiting to take a bath.

“Yeah, let’s keep it that way.” Kurogane said seriously.

“Right.” Ryou and Kyo said at the same time.

“But thanks for do that.” Kurogane said calmly as he leaned back a little.

“Is everything ok?” Kurogane asked when Fai came out holding Mika.

“Yeah…I just didn’t realize how hard it would be to bathe a little girl; I gave her the soap and let her clean herself down there…” Fai said clearly embarrassed.

“Well…she looks clean and dry. How is she so dry?” Kurogane asked confused.

“I used something called a blow dryer. It looks like a gun sort of…but it blows out hot air. Plus, I also wiped her down with a towel.” Fai said as he set Mika down; she waddled her way over to Kurogane and climbed up on his lap.

“Ok boys; your turn.” Fai said happily.

“K…” The boys said as they walked over to Fai; they would be bathing together to make it easier…and then after the kids were fast asleep Kurogane and Fai would be taking a shower together; Syaoran took a shower first.

“So Syaoran…how have you been doing with all this?” Kurogane asked as Fai brought out the twins.

“It’s different; but it’s also good. You and Fai, I think are going to be great parents. As for me, I’m happy you’re happy. And the kids seem great…but something tells me you two are going to have your hands full from now on. I guess I just miss Sakura is all.” Syaoran admitted.

“Don’t we all?” Fai asked as he sat down.

“At least she’s safe…and that’s what I want for the twins and Mika.” Kurogane said very seriously.

“Yeah, I bet.” Syaoran said calmly.

“Well…I guess we should get the kids off to bed.” Fai said as he stretched; he was getting tired as well…but he needed his dose of Kurogane.

“Right.” Kurogane said picking up Mika, who was already half asleep.

“Who knew a teddy bear could make this much of a difference.” Kurogane said as he carried Mika to their room while Fai and the twins followed.

“Night baby girl.” Kurogane said kissing her forehead.

“Night princess.” Fai said also kissing her forehead.

“Night you two.” Kurogane and Fai said to Kyo and Ryou; they felt they were too old for forehead kisses.

“How long do we give them?” Fai asked looking at Kurogane.

“Well…Mika’s already out and Ryou is fading; Kyo’s going to be the tricky one…but he’s tired. So ten minutes maybe.” Kurogane said looking in the crack of the door.

“Ok.” Fai said as they stood there.

They were right; Ryou was out a few minutes after Mika and Kyo took about ten minutes before he finally passed out. There were a few times that Kyo tried sneaking out of bed, but Kurogane and Fai were there at the door waiting for him; they’d send him back to be right away each time…unless he had to use the bathroom…which happened once.

“So now what?” Fai asked looking at Kurogane.

“We take a shower; you’re filthy.” Kurogane said ushering Fai into the bathroom.

“Ooh…daddy’s so strong.” Fai said happily.

Normally Kurogane would get mad at Fai for that; but considering he actually was a father, it really didn’t bother him anymore.

Once in the shower and the water was running they got in.

“So Kurger-Burger…is being a daddy as bad as you thought would be?” Fai asked leaning up against Kurogane, allowing the tips of their cocks to meet.

“No; it’s actually better.” Kurogane said shoving Fai up against the wall; he then started rubbing his cock up against Fai’s.

“Kurger-Burger…can’t we play around for a little bit?” Fai asked as Kurogane pinned his arms against the wall.

“No…not here; we have to be quick. You know this.” Kurogane said seriously as they started working together to rub their cocks together.

“Right…” Fai said as he leaned up to kiss Kurogane on the lips.

After a few minutes they both came, but it wasn’t enough. So Kurogane spun Fai around and shoved his cock into his ass.

“Oohh Kurogane…” Fai moaned out at the feeling of his ass being penetrated like that.

“Yeah, you like that?” Kurogane asked as he reached down in front of Fai and started rubbing his cock while thrusting his into his ass.

“You know I do.” Fai said as he held onto the wall for balance.

“Good mage.” Kurogane said as he continued to push in and out of Fai’s ass.

“Oh Kurogane!” Fai yelled as he came…right after Kurogane came inside of him.

They stood there for a few minutes catching their breaths before Kurogane pulled out and they actually got cleaned up.

When they got to the room to go to bed they noticed Syaoran was asleep on the couch, Mika and Ryou were lying on their sides facing away from each other and Kyo was sprawled all over his bed.

“Well…they didn’t seem to notice or hear anything…” Fai whispered as they walked over to their bed.

“I don’t know how with how loud you got tonight…” Kurogane mumbled as they got into bed.

“You should take that as a compliment; it just means you’re just that good.” Fai said with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…now shut up and go to bed.” Kurogane said calmly as they cuddled before going to sleep.

The next morning they woke up to Mika standing there just staring at her; she looked like she was crying and Ryou and Kyo were fighting.

“What’s wrong princess?” Fai asked picking Mika up and set her between him and Kurogane; she just cried.

“Boys, that’s enough! What is going on?” Kurogane asked seriously, getting out of bed to stand in front of the two.

“Mika won’t talk so Kyo took her teddy bear and hid it from her; he then pushed me when I tried to get it back for her because I know where it is.” Ryou said right away.

“Suck up…” Kyo mumbled.

“That’s enough. Kyo, you stay right there; Ryou get your sister her teddy bear.” Kurogane said as calmly as he could.

“Why do you say that? She’s not my sister. You two may both be my fathers, but you’re not married. She’s yours from a different relationship and we’re his from a different relationship. Yes, we know; that witch told us. Just because of those reasons, doesn’t make us siblings.” Kyo explained angrily.

“Yes she is!” Ryou yelled as he brought the teddy bear back.

“That’s enough!” Yuuko exclaimed out of Mokona’s forehead.

“Why would you tell them that they’re children from different relationships?” Kurogane asked pissed off.

“I didn’t…” Yuuko said calmly.

“You said the witch told you that…” Kurogane said looking at Kyo.

“Not her; the other witch that sent us to her!” Kyo yelled.

“There’s another witch?” Fai asked confused.

“There are many witches out there. Like I said they were sent to me anonymously. Now with that said, I’m sorry boys, but you’re going to have to forget that witch and everything you just said. Now, sleep; all three of you.” Yuuko said waving her hand; all three children fell asleep where they stood…well they laid down. But you get the point.

“What’d you do?” Fai asked panicked.

“Don’t worry; they’re just fine. Now, as you can see, Ryou is the caring, protective older brother; whereas Kyo will be protective, but he’ll be that typical older brother who teases and picks on Mika. Now, when they wake up again, they won’t remember that other witch and they won’t remember this fight. Most importantly, they will all see each other as brothers and sister. Do I make myself clear?” Yuuko asked looking at Kurogane and Fai.

“Yes.” Both men said at the same time with a sigh of relief.

“Ok then; I’ll be off. Call me if you need anything. Oh, and pack your stuff; you’re leaving for the next world today.” Yuuko said before disappearing.

** An Hour Later: **

“How are you all doing this morning?” Izzy asked as the seven of them came out for breakfast.

“We’re ok. The kids were just a little fussy earlier, so we put them back to bed.” Fai said calmly.

“We could tell.” Collie said calmly.

“So listen…thanks for letting us stay here and all… But, it’s time for us to be moving on.” Kurogane said looking at the women.

“We figured as much. Especially when we seen you talking to Yuuko.” Collie said looking at the two very stunned men.

“You know Yuuko?” Fai asked confused.

“Of course. Izzy and I are from a different world where lesbians and gays are frowned upon. So she sent us here where we started our lives.” Collie explained while Izzy just smiled.

“Have you known about us the entire time?” Syaoran asked confused.

“Of course…just look at how you’re all dressed.” Izzy said with a smile.

“That and we kind of recognize Mokona…except last time it was black.” Collie said calmly.

“That was the other Mokona Modoki!” Mokona said happily.

“Ahhh…we see. Well anyways, we should all eat a good breakfast before we all go our separate ways.” Izzy said with a smile.

“Right; let’s eat!” Fai exclaimed happily as they all started eating.

** Half an Hour Later: **

“Well bye and have a safe trip!” Izzy and Collie said happily as they waved to the group.

“Thank you! And good luck to you both in all your endeavors.” Syaoran and Fai said happily, waving back while Kurogane held onto Mika.

As they were leaving they seen four grown women and four grown men and a few small children arrive. The group assumed it was their family, seeing as how happy they were and all the hugs and such that were being exchanged…


	6. Chapter 6

The next world that the group landed in was…

“Now where are we; this place looks familiar…” Kurogane said looking around while holding onto a sleeping Mika.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Fai asked while Kyo and Ryou stood next to him.

“We’re back home. This is Clow Country.” Syaoran said shocking the older two.

“Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane!” Sakura cried happily running towards them with her brother, Touya and Yukito.

“Princess Sakura.” Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane said at the same time while Touya just stared and Yukito just smiled.

“What are you doing here? Who are they?” Sakura asked and then seen the children.

“Well…Yuuko must’ve sent us here for some reason; and these are our children. These are my biological sons, Kyo and Ryou; and this is Kurogane’s biological daughter, Mika. And together, we’re a family…along with Uncle Syaoran!” Fai said happily.

“It’s a long story…” Kurogane mumbled.

“Welcome to your new home.” Yuuko said appearing out of Mokona’s gem.

“Hmm?” Kurogane and Fai asked looking at Yuuko.

“Well I figured I’d have you all live in Clow Country. I’ve already purchased you all a home. Syaoran, you’re in the same place you were before you started traveling and Kurogane and Fai, you and your children are next door to him on the left. Touya, it’s nice to meet you and Yukito…it’s so good to see you as well. Well I must go; Mokona, you’ll continue to stay with them so that everyone can understand everyone. Have fun and enjoy your families; you’re all stuck there for the rest of your lives.” Yuuko said before vanishing.

“Yay! So you’re all staying now! Yay! That makes me so happy!” Sakura cheered happily as she hugged each one of her friends; they hugged her back.

“Have you met my older brother and Yukito?” Sakura asked looking at everyone.

“I think so…a long time ago.” Fai said happily.

“It’s good to see you.” Kurogane said calmly.

“You too.” Yukito and Touya said calmly with smiles.

“Let me show you where you’ll be living!” Sakura said dragging everyone away before her brother could protest…


	7. Chapter 7

“This is a nice little place.” Fai said smiling.

“Yes, I agree.” Kurogane said calmly as they looked around.

The house that Yuuko bought for them was one story with a kitchen, living room, a bathroom and a half and three bedrooms.

“How is everyone going to fit in here when there are five of us and only three rooms?” Kyo asked looking at his fathers.

“Well…your father and I will share a room, Mika will have her room and you and Ryou will share a room.” Fai said happily.

“What?! Why do we have to share a room? Why does Mika get her own room?!” Kyo asked throwing a fit.

“Because you two are twins and Mika is just a single child; she doesn’t have a twin. And…she’s the only girl…we’re not going to have her sharing a room with boys.” Kurogane said raising his voice just a little, but also tried to remain calm.

“But that’s not fair!” Kyo complained.

“Kyo…one of these days you’ll understand how important having your brother is. I miss my brother everyday; I can no longer get to see or be with him. You two on the other hand, will hopefully always have each other…plus Mika. You will all need to help take care of each other.” Fai said bending down in front of Kyo.

“Fine…” Kyo mumbled.

“As long as we don’t have to share a bed as well.” Ryou said seriously.

“Nope; it looks like you each have your own beds. It looks like Yuuko already set everything up already.” Syaoran said looking around.

“I’m so glad all of you guys are going to be living here! And your kids are so adorable!” Sakura said happily.

“What?! I’m not adorable!” Kyo exclaimed embarrassed as he started to blush.

“I’m sorry. Should I say that Mika is adorable and you two are very handsome?” Sakura asked with a smile.

“That works I guess…” Kyo mumbled.

“Thank you very much.” Ryou said with a smile.

“Mmmm! Mmmm!” Mika made noises with her arms up in the air; she wanted to be picked up.

Kurogane bent down to pick Mika up and hold her in his arms.

“So…she doesn’t talk?” Touya asked confused.

“No, she does not. We don’t know why either other than she was abused by her biological mother.” Fai said calmly.

“So, the little girl is biologically his and the twins are biologically yours?” Touya asked calmly.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Kurogane answered.

“But they’re all one cohesive family.” Yukito said with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah… And their mothers don’t want anything?” Touya asked seriously, looking at Kurogane and Fai.

“Boys, why don’t you go check out your new room?” Kurogane said seriously.

“Ok…” The boys mumbled.

“Well, her mother was abusive to her; so there’s no way she’s going to ever see her again. And as for their mother…she was killed I guess; and they don’t remember her. That was their payment to the witch.” Fai said calmly, but with a hint of sadness.

“That’s so sad…” Sakura said sadly.

“Yes, it is.” Fai and Kurogane said at the same time.

“Oh…looks like someone is getting sleepy.” Yukito said as Mika started yawning and rubbing her eyes.

“It is getting late…” Syaoran said as the sun started setting.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Fai asked looking at Mika, who just shook her head slowly.

“I guess…I’m going to put her to bed.” Kurogane sighed.

“Wait for me!” Fai said happily.

“We’ll just see ourselves out. Come on Sakura, let’s go home.” Touya said seriously as he and Yukito left the house first.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow!” Sakura said happily before leaving with Syaoran.

“See you tomorrow princess!” Fai and Kurogane called back.

“Are you two hungry?” Kurogane asked as he passed the Boys’ room.

“Yes!” “Starving!” Ryou and Kyo answered at the same time.

“Ok, let us put your sister to bed and we’ll make something for dinner.” Kurogane said calmly.

“Mmmm! No sleepy! Hungy!” Mika cried out her first few words shocking everyone in the house.

“Maybe we should just have soup and sandwiches tonight. Is simple and easy. That way she can eat as well and then sleep on a full tummy.” Fai said calmly.

“Right. So are you finally going to start talking?” Kurogane asked as he set Mika down; she just took off for the kitchen.

“Foo! Foo! Foo!” Mika cried out for food, not quite being able to finish the word properly.

“Well…she may not be able to pronounce words properly; but at least she’s talking.” Fai said looking at Kurogane who just stood there relieved; he didn’t have to guess what she wanted anymore…


	8. Chapter 8

“Daddy! Daddy!” Mika cried waking up Kurogane and Fai as she bounced between the two.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Kurogane asked immediately waking up along with Fai.

“Foo! Foo!” Mika cried looking at Fai; she knew which dad could cook.

“Ok. But can we please have a few minutes to wake up?” Fai asked as Mika sat next to them

“K.” Mika said climbing out of bed.

“Are your brothers up too?” Kurogane asked as Mika stepped on the floor.

“Big brudder Ryou is. Big brudder Kyo is not.” Mika said running out of the room.

“Well…at least she’s talking.” Kurogane sighed as he laid there.

“That’s always a good thing. Anyways, you take your time; I’ll go make breakfast.” Fai said climbing out of bed, after kissing Kurogane.

“Ok.” Kurogane sighed, kissing Fai back.

He laid in bed until he heard Mika yell.

“Daddy!” Mika yelled through the house.

“What is it; what’s wrong Mika?” Kurogane and Fai asked running over to Mika.

“Kyo won’t wake up!” Mika cried.

“He keeps pushing her away, refusing to get up.” Ryou said calmly.

“It’s ok Mika. If Kyo doesn’t want to get up, that’s fine; he just won’t get breakfast.” Kurogane said picking Mika up.

After a few seconds Kyo was up and in the kitchen waiting for breakfast along with Ryou and Mika.

“Tattletales…” Kyo mumbled.

“Kyo, knock it off. Mika was just trying to get you for breakfast.” Fai said calmly before Kurogane could.

“What are we having?” Ryou asked as he helped Mika back into her chair.

“Eggs, pancakes, sausage and bacon with orange or apple juice.” Fai said happily.

“Yay pancakey!” Mika cried happily.

“What does everyone want?” Fai asked as he finished cooking.

“Pancakey!” Mika cried happily.

“You have to have more than just pancakes.” Kurogane said seriously.

“Sausage and orange juice.” Mika said softly.

“Ok; coming right up. Would you like eggs and bacon as well?” Fai asked looking at Mika.

“Yuck. No thank you.” Mika said making faces making Fai and Kurogane chuckle.

“Ok, just pancakes, sausage and orange juice then.” Fai said setting everything in front of Mika.

“What about you two?” Kurogane asked looking at the twins.

“Everything.” They both said at the same time.

“Ok then.” Fai said with a smile.

“And what does my Kurger-Burger want?” Fai asked with a smile.

“Everything…” Kurogane sighed; he was never going to get him to stop calling him by those ridicules nicknames.

“I love you.” Fai said as he placed Kurogane’s food in front of him.

“I love you too.” Kurogane said as he leaned up to kiss Fai.

“Icky…” Mika said blushing.

“I’m trying to eat here.” Kyo said disgusted.

Ryou just concentrated on eating.

“One of these days you’ll all have a love life.” Fai said happily.

“Icky.” Mika said as she ate her food.

“That’s right; icky.” Kurogane said looking at Mika.

“You know she’s going to fall in love some day.” Fai said seriously.

“Someday…but not today.” Kurogane said seriously.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Come in if you dare.” Kurogane called simply.

In walked Syaoran and Sakura.

“Good morning.” Sakura said with a smile.

“Good morning princess, Syaoran.” Fai said happily.

“Morning.” Kurogane said simply.

“Morn-morn.” Mika said happily.

“Morning.” Ryou said calmly.

“Hey.” Kyo said simply.

“How are you all this morning?” Sakura asked politely.

“We’re good.” Kurogane said drinking his coffee; he developed a taste for coffee a few worlds back.

“I’m fantastic!” Fai exclaimed happily as he ate his food.

“And how are you three?” Syaoran asked looking at the twins and Mika.

“I’m ok.” Kyo answered eating his food.

“I’m good.” Ryou answered eating his food.

“I good!” Mika exclaimed happily.

“So she’s talking now; when did that happen?” Syaoran asked kind of shocked.

“Last night. We thought she was tired, but then she said she was hungry and wanted dinner.” Fai said happily.

“She didn’t say all that…but in a sense, that’s what she said. But yes, she’s talking…kind of.” Kurogane said seriously.

“Well that’s good, isn’t it?” Sakura asked smiling.

“Yes, it’s very good.” Kurogane and Fai said at the same time.

“Well, I’m done eating. May I be excused?” Kyo asked pushing away from the table.

“Yeah, sure.” Kurogane said; and just like that Kyo was in his room.

“So what brings you by?” Fai asked with a smile.

“We just wanted to know if you wanted a guide around your new country. Or well…the area we live in.” Sakura said looking at the guys.

“Sure…” Kurogane said looking at Sakura and Syaoran.

“That’d be wonderful!” Fai exclaimed happily.

“What we do?” Mika asked confused.

“We’re going to explore our new area.” Fai said happily.

“Have fun trying to get Kyo to go out…” Ryou mumbled.

“Kyo, come here…Now!” Kurogane called out seriously.

“What? You said I could go to my room.” Kyo complained.

“We’re going out to get to know the area today.” Kurogane said seriously.

“Ok…what does that have to do with me?” Kyo asked in a bratty tone.

“You, your brother and sister are all coming with. Your father and I are not leaving you three home alone; you and your brother are only five and Mika’s only three. None of you are capable of taking care of yourselves by yourselves yet. So like it or not, you’re going out. And if you want to argue, you can sit in the living area with nothing to do for however long we decide.” Kurogane said seriously.

“Fine…” Kyo mumbled as he went to his room

“Get dressed while you’re in there!” Fai called back.

“Yeah, yeah…” Kyo mumbled.

“I’m done; may I go get dressed as well?” Ryou asked politely.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Fai said with a smile.

“Well…those two are like polar opposites, aren’t they?” Syaoran asked looking at Fai and Kurogane.

“It seems that way, yes.” Fai said calmly.

“More pancakey pease?” Mika asked softly; she had eaten all of her food already.

“Of course you can. Would you two like something to eat?” Fai asked happily as he placed two more pancakes on Mika’s plate.

“No thank you, Touya made me eat before I left this morning.” Sakura said calmly.

“Thanks, but I already at as well.” Syaoran said with a smile.

“Watch Mika; I’m going to get dressed. And you two, sit down; you make me nervous just standing there” Kurogane said getting up and placing his stuff in the sink.

“Daddy?” Mika asked looking at Fai.

“Yes baby?” Fai asked as he ate his food and Sakura and Syaoran sat down.

“Why don’t I has a metal arm like daddy?” Mika asked looking at Fai.

“Because he lost his original arm a long time ago. But at this time, you’re too little to know about that; so we’ll tell you when we think the time is right. Ok?” Fai said seriously.

“Otay.” Mika said trying to understand.

“Are you done eating?” Kurogane asked coming back, dressed in his normal clothing, looking at Mika.

“All done.” Mika said with a smile.

“Then, let’s go get you dressed. You get dressed too…” Kurogane said picking Mika up to take her to get dressed and said to Fai.

“Come on Kyo and Ryou; it’s time to go!” Fai called.

“Now Kyo!” Kurogane called when Ryou came out, but Kyo didn’t.

“I’m coming!” Kyo called back with an attitude.

“Is Moko coming too?” Mika asked looking up at her daddies.

“Where is Mokona anyways?” Syaoran asked looking around.

“It’s still sleeping…” Kurogane mumbled.

“No I’m not! And of course I’m going; I wouldn’t miss it.” Mokona said as it sucked up some leftover food.

“Moko!” Mika exclaimed giggling as she reached out for it.

However, as soon as Mika got a hold of Mokona, Mokona regretted it; Mika was squeezing it pretty good.

“She’s got a grip doesn’t she?” Syaoran asked as Mokona got away from Mika.

“Death grip…” Mokona breathed out as it sat on Syaoran’s shoulder.

“Let’s go.” Kurogane said calmly as they went out.

** Four Hours Later: **

After showing them around the entire city, they bumped into Touya and Yukito, who bought them not only lunch, but also a whole new wardrobe for all of them.

“You really didn’t have to do this…” Kurogane said once they got back to their home.

“Trust us; yes we did.” Touya mumbled.

“You don’t have jobs yet so you don’t have our type of currency. You can’t just go around wearing the outfits from your worlds; you’d stick out like a sore thumb. Besides, it was our pleasure. And for all you did for Sakura and Syaoran way back when; it’s the least we could do.” Yukito said with a smile.

“Besides…just think of how handsome and cute Kyo, Ryou and Mika will look in their new outfits.” Sakura said happily.

“Ok fine…but you didn’t need to buy them new toys…” Kurogane mumbled; but deep down he really appreciated it.

“We’ll pay you back for everything.” Fai said calmly.

“Don’t worry about it; they seem happy. And we only bought them two toys each. Well, all Mika seemed to want was a stuffed animal, really soft pillow and blanket.” Touya said calmly. (the blanket & pillow were a set)

“Yeah…well thanks again…for everything.” Kurogane said calmly.

“You’re very welcome.” Yukito said as Touya headed out.

“Are you coming?” Touya asked looking at Yukito.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Yukito said with a smile.

“You make sure she gets home in a few hours.” Touya said seriously, looking at Syaoran.

“Will do.” Syaoran replied while Kurogane and Fai sat down and Kyo went to his room.

Kyo, Ryou and Mika said their thank yous when they got their new stuff.

“Daddy…” Mika said as she climbed onto Kurogane’s lap; she was exhausted.

“Awww!” Fai cooed as Mika just fell asleep with her head on Kurogane’s stomach and her hands clinging to his shirt…


End file.
